Rain
by Lady Murder
Summary: Chuva, chuva, vá embora. Vá e volte outro dia. #Para Mr. Montagh
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **KHR nem o OC presente me pertecem. Oh, God.  
**Aviso: **A fic contém OC. Não gosta? Tente dar uma chance e leia. Simplesmente não muda opinião? Não leia.  
**Aviso II: **Fic única e exclusivamente para Mr. Montagh.

**::**

**Prólogo**

"_Rain, rain, go away.  
Come again another day."  
_(Rain, Breaking Benjamin)

A chuva escorria de seus cabelos e ensopava sua roupa. A rua estava deserta àquela hora. Tentava se lembrar porque resolvera sair de casa de madrugada quando caía um dilúvio do lado de fora.

E sem guarda-chuva.

Takeshi riu, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados. O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? Não conseguia encontrar nenhuma desculpa, só conseguia pensar que sim, estava fugindo. Olhou para o céu.

Estava fugindo direto para a tempestade sem nenhum guarda-chuva.

De repente, algo macio e quentinho pousou suavemente em sua cabeça. Franziu o cenho. Por um momento, a chuva parou de molhá-lo.

- Ei, você é louco?

Takeshi piscou, surpreso, ao encarar um garoto de cabelos brancos e arrepiados. Por um momento, perguntou-se porque ele não estava ensopado, mas então notou que segurava um guarda-chuva. O garoto o olhou, desconfiado.

- O que está fazendo aqui, nessa chuva?

- Eu... – Takeshi murmurou, enquanto tentava entender o que estava em sua cabeça.

- É meu casaco. – O outro disse, sorrindo. – Cara, você me deu um baita de um susto andando por aí sozinho há essa hora. E ainda debaixo dessa chuva. Estava fazendo o quê?

- Ah... – Takeshi riu, nervoso. – Tive insônia e... resolvi sair. Mas esqueci que estava chovendo, hahaa. E você? Por que está por aqui?

- Nem sei. Resolvi sair para pensar e comprar algum refrigerante em alguma loja de conveniência aqui perto... Mas, ei, você está ensopado. Vem, eu moro aqui perto. Te empresto umas roupas, uma toalha e, principalmente, um guarda-chuva. Vamos sair dessa chuva.

E começou a andar, sem nem esperar resposta. Takeshi sorriu e correu para alcançá-lo.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

- Foi só um casaco...

E Yamamoto preferiu não discutir, enquanto ajeitava o casaco quentinho em cima de sua cabeça.

::

- Kotoba Hino. – O garoto de cabelos brancos disse, jogando uma toalha para Takeshi, que riu.

- Yamamoto Takeshi. – Disse, passando a toalha sobre os cabelos molhados. – Mora sozinho?

- Digamos que sim. Você?

- Com meu pai, desde que me entendo por gente.

Silenciaram. Yamamoto queria rir. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazia ali, mas tinha certeza de que não queria sair. Fosse quem fosse, aquele tal de Hino o impedira de fazer uma besteira. Impediu-o de acabar se jogando na tempestade novamente. Impediu-o de voltara para... Balançou a cabeça, molhando o chão no processo. Passou a toalha pelos braços e pescoço. Tirou a camisa molhada e começou a enxugar-se.

Levantou o olhar e viu Hino o observando.

::

Os dedos deslizaram pelas costas molhadas pela chuva e, agora, pelo suor. Se estava frio, nenhum dos dois poderia dizer. As mãos de Takeshi percorreram o tronco quente de Hino, enquanto levantava a blusa do garoto no processo. Hino tremia cada toque. Apesar de suado, a pele do Yamamoto estava fria e ele parecia fazer questão de colar-se ainda mais ao Kotoba. Takeshi parecia apressado, necessitado, quase implorando, mas o outro desistira de tentar entender na segunda vez em que a língua de Yamamoto percorreu sua boca. Só correspondia.

Yamamoto tentava pensar em como chegara naquela situação. Em um momento, tentava se livrar de toda aquela água. No outro, jogava a toalha em algum canto e caminhava até Hino. Não sabia o que acontecera, mas no momento em que encarou os olhos do outro, que pareciam o observar há um tempo, algo despertou dentro de si. E simplesmente atacou.

Os lábios separaram-se por um instante e o som de respiração ofegante preencheu a casa. Hino mordiscou o lábio inferior de Takeshi e o encarou.

Yamamoto riu.

- Eu... hahaa... não sei o que dizer.

Hino permaneceu calado, mas sorriu.

- Só não... me deixe voltar para lá.

E disseram mais nada.

::

Hino acordou e percebeu que a chuva havia ido embora. Olhou para o lado e Takeshi também não estava mais ali. O Kotoba sorriu antes de se levantar para ir à escola.

**::**

**N/A: **Então, né, eu ia deixar para postar quando estivesse com tudo acabado, mas vai ser realmente uma long-long. Aqui está o prólogo, espero que goste, Mon. (e eu sei que tu já leu XD). Enfim, a história é meio tensa e tals. **Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **KHR nem o OC presente me pertecem. Oh, God.  
**Aviso: **A fic contém OC. Não gosta? Tente dar uma chance e leia. Simplesmente não muda opinião? Não leia, então.  
**Aviso II: **Fic única e exclusivamente para Mr. Montagh.

**::**

**Capítulo 1  
**_Safe to say from here  
Your getting closer now_

- Hino? – Takeshi exclamou, ao ver o Kotoba encostado na parede da entrada do colégio. O garoto de cabelos brancos sorriu.

- Er... oi!

- O que... – O Guardião da Chuva começou, mas então notou o uniforme de Hino e riu. – Hahaa, então estuda aqui também!

- É. Hoje... hoje de manhã fiquei pensando de onde eu te conhecia. Tinha quase certeza de que era daqui.

- Ah, hahaa... – Yamamoto riu, nervoso. Coçou a bochecha corada enquanto as lembranças da madrugada voltavam rapidamente à sua mente.

O silêncio se instalou. Ninguém com coragem o bastante para ser o primeiro a falar sobre a noite de sexo tórrido.

- Olha, e-

- Bom dia, Yamamoto-kun! – Antes que Hino pudesse falar, outra voz o interrompeu e, quando ele e o moreno se viraram, viram dois garotos.

- Bom dia, Tsuna! – Takeshi respondeu, sorrindo. O olhar do espadachim saiu de Tsuna direto para o garoto de cabelos prateados ao lado. – Bom dia, Gokudera.

- Dia. – Murmurou Hayato, o olhar indo de Yamamoto para Hino, que mantinha o cenho franzido. – Vamos, Décimo. – Sorriu levemente para Tsuna, enquanto entrava no colégio.

- Eu... – O Guardião da Chuva começou. Hino o observava, ainda com o cenho franzido.

- Vamos, idiota do baseball. – A voz que veio da entrada do colégio assustou os dois que estavam no portão. Hino reconheceu a voz do tal Gokudera e surpreendeu-se ao ver Yamamoto apertando o punho.

- Desculpe. – O moreno murmurou, mas Hino não precisava disso para saber que ele iria. Desde que os dois outros haviam chegado, Takeshi não desviara o olhar de Gokudera. – Eu, haha, estou indo.

E os alunos só passavam ao redor, sem saber de nada.

::

O Guardião da Chuva batucava a carteira com um dedo. O professor falava alguma coisa sobre números que ele sabia que tinha que prestar atenção, mas sua mente já estava ocupada demais. Ele era um idiota. Um completo idiota. Novamente, não conseguira se controlar e correra como um cãozinho assim que foi chamado. E, para piorar, deixara Hino para trás sem pensar duas vezes.

Hino.

Takeshi apoiou o queixo na mão e sorriu levemente. Sabia que devia estar envergonhado, sabia que devia achar estranho, sabia que devia se achar imprudente, mas só tinha vontade de rir. Esquecera de pensar e entrara de cabeça numa noite com um cara que conhecera há pouco tempo. Quando parava para pensar, só percebia que, ao menos por àquelas horas, a chuva não o molhou. E a tempestade não o atingiu.

Com o canto do olho, observou Gokudera.

Suspirou, deixando a testa encostar-se à superfície fria da carteira. Há um tempo, começara a pensar se aquela relação lhe fazia realmente bem. Então se lembrava de si mesmo na noite anterior, antes de Hino o encontrar, completamente desolado. Então se lembrava de quando Gokudera o chamara naquela manhã e da mão dele roçando na de Takeshi propositalmente enquanto andavam.

Então, chegava à conclusão de que não sabia de nada.

::

-... então eu, hm, fiz esse obentô para você, Yamamoto-kun. Espero que goste. – A garota sorriu, corada.

- Huh? Ah! Obrigado! Não precisava, Asuka-chan, haha. – O antes distraído Takeshi disse, pegando o presente e sorrindo.

- Aliás, eu não sabia que você conhecia o Hino-kun! Hoje mais cedo vi vocês dois conversando na entrada.

Yamamoto a encarou.

- Você o conhece?

- Hmrum. Ele é da minha sala e...

- No... no intervalo, onde ele fica?

- Acho que... na sala mesmo, com os ami-

- Sua sala é a 1-B, não é? Obrigado, Asuka-chan! – E já corria pela porta da sala, deixando a pobre garota para trás.

::

- Takeshi? – Hino disse, surpreso, quando Yamamoto entrou em sua sala e o chamou. – O que está...

- Ei, Yamamoto, vai pro treino hoje? – Um garoto, da sala do Kotoba, interrompeu.

- É claro! – O Guardião da Chuva respondeu, animado. – Ainda mais com o campeonato chegando.

- Ontem, o Yamazaki foi ver o treino do...

E continuaram a conversa animadamente, enquanto Hino passava a mão pelos cabelos, desconcertado. Definitivamente, não esperava ver Yamamoto ali. O Kotoba sentiu algo borbulhar dentro dele, algo como felicidade. Takeshi o encarou rapidamente, enquanto o outro garoto falava, e depois olhou fixamente para o teto. Hino assentiu, sem saber se Yamamoto vira o gesto ou não, pois voltara a fala com o outro, e calmamente saiu da sala, indo direto para o terraço.

Depois do vento frio quase congelar seus ossos, Hino apoiou a testa na grade, desejando, dentre outras coisas, que Hibari não aparecesse por ali. Atrás de si, ouviu a porta do terraço se abrindo. Respirou fundo e virou-se. Takeshi aproximou-se, ajeitando um cachecol que não estava ali antes com uma mão, enquanto a outra se aquecia dentro do bolso da calça. Os lábios de Yamamoto crisparam-se com o frio, antes de ele morder o inferior. Hino franziu o cenho, tinha que parar de prestar atenção a tantos detalhes.

- Então... – Takeshi começou, já ao lado de Hino, ambos de frente para a grade. – Eu... obrigado por vir.

- Por que eu não viria?

- Eu... fui um idiota com você hoje mais cedo, hahaha. – Disse, coçando a bochecha, desconcertado. – Descu-

- Tudo bem. – Hino interrompeu, segurando a grade fria com uma mão. – Você... bem, eram seus amigos. – Apertou a grade com força.

- Mas...

- Sério, não sei nem do que você está falando. – Hino encarou o Guardião da Chuva e notou que ele sorria.

O espadachim deixou que a mão, que antes ajeitara o cachecol, escorregar para perto da mão livre de Hino. Entrelaçou os dedos. Pele fria apertando pele fria. Hino baixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu não me arrependo.

As palavras saíram firmes e altas da boca de Takeshi. Hino arregalou os olhos por um instante antes de apertar mais forte a mão do moreno.

- Eu também não.

A voz estava rouca e mais baixa, mas com igual intensidade. Encararam-se, rindo, antes de se virarem e escorregarem pela grade. O riso de Hino morreu aos poucos e ele passou a observar o outro, que tirava uma caixa do bolso, contendo o obentô. Escutou-o falar que uma garota da sua sala, Asuka, lhe fizera o lanche e por isso sabia onde encontrá-lo, mas não estava prestando muita atenção. Novamente, perdia-se em detalhes. Os olhos de Hino estavam concentrados nas mãos grandes e fortes de Takeshi e em seus dedos longos e calejados – provavelmente pelo baseball. A lembrança daquelas mãos em sua cintura fez com que um leve tom rosado aparecesse nas bochechas do Kotoba e os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiassem. Ainda absorto, acompanhou com o olhar o indicador que agora coçava a bochecha do espadachim. Só então percebeu que era encarado.

- Hino? – O guardião chamou. – Não vai comer?

- Ah, s-sim. – Respondeu, desconcertado, desviando o olhar para o seu próprio obentô, que deixara no chão. Suspirou. – Sabe, não foi... não foi minha primeira vez com um... bem, com um homem. – Disse, as mãos tremendo um pouco ao pegar os hachis, mas, ainda sim, sorrindo.

- Nem, hahaha, nem a minha. – E enfiou um sushi na boca, ainda rindo. Hino mordeu o lábio inferior, meneando a cabeça.

- Sabe, você é famoso na minha classe. Quando você me disse seu nome, não reconheci, mas antes de vir para a escola, lembrei das garotas... bem, falando apaixonadamente sobre você e de uns garotos que são do clube de baseball falarem em você com admiração.

- Hhahahaah. – Takeshi riu, sem jeito. – Então... por isso estava me esperando no portão?

- Bem, é. Eu não lembrava de que sala você era, então resolvi ficar ali.

- Obrigado.

O agradecimento sincero fez Hino voltar sua atenção para a comida. Começaram a comer em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos, quando ouviram a porta do terraço ranger.

Yamamoto ergueu os olhos e Gokudera o encarou.

- Então é aí onde você estava, idiota do baseball.

**::**

**N/A: **Ok, estou adorando escrever essa fic, Cord, então espero que você esteja adorando ler 8D. Dói não fazer 8059, mas pelas coisas que eu tenho em mente, e pelo andamento da fic, estou amando fazer YamamotoHino, sério. Enfim, escreverei o segundo capítulo logo, acho. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Nem KHR nem o OC presente me pertencem. Oh, God.  
**Aviso: **A fic contém OC. Não gosta? Tente dar uma chance e leia. Simplesmente não de muda opinião? Não leia.  
**Aviso II: **Fic única e exclusivamente para Mr. Montagh.

**::**

**Capítulo 2**

- Então era aí onde você estava, idiota do baseball? – Gokudera falou, parecendo irritado.

Hino sentiu o olhar de Hayato cair sobre si e notou sua surpresa ao reconhecê-lo, antes de suas sobrancelhas franzirem. Com o canto do olho, percebeu os dedos de Yamamoto apertarem com mais força a caixa do obentô. O Kotoba sentiu a irritação preencher sua boca, mas deixou o silêncio prosseguir.

- Vamos. O Décimo estava perguntando por você. Não o deixe esperando, idiota.

Hino encarou firmemente Takeshi, mas ele encarava o chão. O guardião da Chuva coçou a bochecha, mas não parecia divertidamente desconfortável, como sempre parecia ao fazer isso, e sim bastante tenso, procurando um gesto que o descontraísse.

- Hahaha, desculpe, Gokudera, mas você poderia dizer ao Décimo que hoje não poderei comer com vocês? Já comecei a comer com Hino, então...

Por um momento, Gokudera pareceu querer jogar bombas em Yamamoto, mas somente deu de ombros.

- Você terá que... que pedir desculpas ao Décimo depois. – Gokudera falou, desviando o olhar de Yamamoto e olhando com irritação para Hino. Não parecendo perceber a última ação de Hayato, a expressão nervosa de Takeshi suavizou.

- Claro.

- E não... faça mais isso, idiota.

-... – Takeshi preferia não ter entendido o que Gokudera realmente quis dizer com a frase.

Hayato deu meia-volta e saiu pela porta, enquanto o Guardião da Chuva segurava firmemente o pulso de Hino.

Um...

Dois...

Três...

O Kotoba contou dez longos segundos de silêncio antes de calmamente colocar seu almoço no chão, desvencilhar-se do aperto de Takeshi e se levantar. Suas mãos tremiam numa imensa vontade de bater em qualquer coisa por perto, mas apenas achou-se ridículo e começou a andar firmemente em direção à porta. Sair dali: melhor coisa a fazer para ele.

- Espera.

Esperou.

- Onde... onde você vai?

- Eu... bem, andar por aí, pode... pode ir comer com eles. São seus... amigos, não são?

- Bem, eu, haha, disse que ficaria aqui. E estava falando a verdade.

- Não, sério, não ficarei... sei lá, chateado ou alguma outra coisa que você possa estar pensando. – Apertou o punho, sentindo as palavras se embolarem em sua língua. – Pode ficar tranquilo, não é como se eu fosse parecer uma garotinha e fosse ficar cobrando alguma coisa. Foi uma noite louca, mas é compreensível se ficar nisso, numa noite louca. É como eu disse, não sou uma garotinha, er... E não é como se tivesse sido minha primeira vez, e sim, como eu havia dito, estou incluindo garotos nisso. E você mesmo disse que... Quero dizer, que também não foi sua primeira vez... com um garoto, quero dizer... né? E...

Enquanto perdia-se em ideias e palavras desconexas, mal percebeu que Yamamoto se levantara e andara até ele. E quando Hino começou a pensar porque estava falando sem parar, como se fosse realmente uma garotinha nervosa, e indo totalmente contra a forma como normalmente agia, o queixo frio – pelo vento – de Takeshi calmamente apoiou-se no ombro do Kotoba. Ambos fecharam os olhos.

- Ei... eu não estou pensando nada.

Para Hino, a palavra 'idiota' pareceu incrivelmente adequada para si mesmo naquele momento.

- Por enquanto, vamos, hm, esquecer qualquer outra coisa que não esteja relacionada à noite anterior e nosso almoço agradável no terraço, certo? – E Yamamoto riu sozinho, mas a súplica em sua voz não deixou de ser notada.

Hino sorriu, deixando-se levar pela agradável sensação de Yamamoto, com o corpo levemente reclinado, recostado em suas costas e seu queixo esquentando-se em seu ombro coberto pela farda do colégio.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem por que, haha.

Lentamente, Takeshi virou o Kotoba para que ficassem frente a frente e nenhum dos dois pareceu ter muita vontade desviar o olhar.

- E aí? Ainda vamos comer? – Hino sussurrou, antes da gargalhada rouca do moreno preencher seus ouvidos e logo depois seus lábios macios preencherem os seus próprios.

- Depois.

Um sussurro perdido, no meio de uma das melhores formas de espantar o frio: um beijo.

::

Takeshi rodava o bastão de baseball na mão, enquanto estralava o pescoço. O garoto à sua frente se alongava, preparando-se para lançar a bola. A adrenalina, como sempre, começava a preencher seu corpo e, apesar de começar a sentir o cansaço pelas horas já passadas de treino, sentia que poderia rebater e lançar mais algumas vezes. Seu treinador gritava uma série de instruções, no que Yamamoto se sentia levemente culpado por escutar apenas um terço delas. Queria rebater. E queria logo.

A bola veio. Ele rebateu. Apenas para largar o taco no chão e correr para frente da arquibancada, onde Gokudera o observava.

- Yamamoto! Ei, onde pensa que vai? – Ouviu o treinador gritar ao longe e mordeu o lábio inferior, parando.

- Eu tenho uns assuntos para resolver e estou cansado. – Mentira! E ele odiava mentir. Mas era... necessário, não era? – Amanhã a gente continua, tchau, treinador. – Voltou a correr, saindo do campo e correndo para as arquibancadas.

Assim que parou em frente à Gokudera, o mesmo virou as costas e começou a ir embora. Takeshi revirou os olhos, segurando-o pelo braço. Observou Hayato crispar os lábios e, por um momento, pensou soltá-lo e deixá-lo ir. Não tinha certeza se realmente queria _ouvir_.

- Hm, Hayato, o resto do time continuará a treinar e eu realmente quero trocar esse uniforme. Vamos para o vestiário? Lá podemos, hm, conversar melhor. – Falou, olhando para qualquer ponto atrás do outro.

- Quem disse que eu quero conversar algo com você? – Gokudera resmungou, sentindo as mãos coçarem para pegar um cigarro. Yamamoto só o encarou, sério, o cenho franzindo-se. Hayato suspirou. – Tsc, vamos, idiota.

::

- Então... o que quer falar comigo? – Yamamoto perguntou, decidido a terminar logo com aquilo. Abriu seu armário, tirando sua toalha e deixando a roupa que usaria no banco. Voltou o olhar para Gokudera, que encarava firmemente os próprios pés, e começou a se despir.

- Bem, pri-primeiro você tem que saber que nunca mais deve deixar o Décimo te esperando, foi uma... uma falta de educação e eu, como seu braço direito, não... – Continuou a falar, no que Takeshi revirou os olhos, num suspiro, e terminou de tirar a blusa. – O que quero dizer é qu- Ei! O-o que está fazendo idiota?

- Estou treinando há duas horas, preciso de um banho. – Murmurou, colocando a toalha sobre os ombros, logo após tirar a calça, e começou a andar calmamente para os chuveiros. Gokudera, mesmo com as bochechas coradas, franziu o cenho. Não gostara nada do tom frio que o moreno usara. – Pode continuar a falar, estou ouvindo. Talvez só tenha que ser mais alto, por causa do barulho de chuveiro.

- O que houve?

O barulho de água caindo preencheu o vestiário e Hayato observou Takeshi apertar fortemente o muro onde há pouco pendurara sua cueca. Yamamoto suspirou, xingando-se mentalmente por ter resolvido ir falar com Gokudera. O moreno não queria ouvir, muito menos _falar_. Deixou a água escorrer por suas costas, numa exclamação aliviada.

- O que houve, Yamamoto?

Takeshi suspirou. Não ia ter jeito, ia?

- Do que está falando, Hayato?

- Achei que... ontem iria para o meu apartamento. – O Guardião da Chuva tinha que concentrar-se para escutar a voz baixa de Gokudera, mas sabia bem do que ele falava. E também sabia que o rosto do outro deveria estar em chamas. – Devia... devia ao menos avisar se não ia aparecer, idiota.

- Tive uma pequena mudança nos planos... desculpe. – E apertou os olhos castanhos, deixando a água cair sobre eles. – E, bem, você sabe. Ontem caiu uma chuva bem... forte, haha. – Mas não havia risada.

- Isso foi de madrugada. – O Guardião da Tempestade bufou, deixando as mãos passarem impacientes por seus cabelos prateados. – Por que sumiu no meio do dia ontem na escola? Por que... sumiu ontem à noite? E por que não foi almoçar com a gente hoje? Quem... era aquele garoto?

O barulho de água foi diminuindo aos poucos, na medida em que Takeshi fechava o chuveiro e passava o sabonete em seu pescoço. Suas duas mãos tremiam e por um breve momento sentiu vontade de gritar e perguntar o porquê daquele desconfortável interrogatório.

- Eu tive que resolver algumas coisas. Já disse que mudei de planos. E você também já sabe que estava almoçando com Hino. Kotoba Hino, um amigo. É... é isso? – Abriu o chuveiro novamente.

- Devia aprender a ser mais sincero, idiota.

- Droga, Hayato. – A exclamação de raiva veio junto com uma mão espalmada na parede, com força. – O que você quer? Não... não é como você se importasse, é? Se veio aqui apenas para me chamar de idiota, então eu imploro para que saia e... me deixe terminar meu banho. Por favor.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que o barulho da porta do vestiário sendo batida com força ecoou no local. Yamamoto soltou o ar que parecia estar preso há tempos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, enquanto a água continuava a escorrer.

::

Hino jogou-se em sua cama, suspirando. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela correspondência em suas mãos e depois as jogou ao seu lado, separando no criado-mudo apenas a carta de seu irmão. Sorriu ao imaginar que deveria estar em Londres agora e, junto com a carta, provavelmente teriam algumas belas fotos. Há dois anos, seu irmão tinha sido chamado para cursar faculdade na Inglaterra. Nas férias desse ano, resolveu passear por grande parte da Europa e agora voltava para mais um semestre. Há muito tempo vivia apenas com seu irmão, recebendo constante ajuda de sua tia, desde o acidente fatal de seus pais. Por conta disso, seu irmão não quis aceitar o convite no início, temendo deixá-lo sozinho, mas após muita insistência de Hino e promessas de que saberia se cuidar sozinho, que tinha a tia para auxiliar, seu irmão foi. E se virava quase sozinho desde então. Não que fosse um grande problema, afinal, ele nunca foi muito dependente.

Virou-se de bruços na cama, tentando pensar numa forma de espantar a preguiça para tomar um bom banho, e aspirou seu próprio travesseiro. Sentiu seu corpo ficar quente instantaneamente e logo um sorriso repuxou seus lábios. O cheiro de Takeshi ainda estava ali, não estava? Suspirou novamente, deixando a mente vagar pelo que ocorrera naquela manhã. De todas as coisas que ele tinha para pensar, a que tinha mais certeza era de que, definitivamente, aquele tal de Gokudera não era um simples amigo de Yamamoto. Não com aquele olhar cheio de ciúmes. Franziu o cenho por alguns segundos... O que Takeshi estava pensando, afinal?

Revirou os olhos, decidido a parar com pensamentos idiotas, levantou-se. Era hora de um calmo e demorado banho.

**::**

**N/A: **Nem acredito que acabei esse capítulo! Tinha começado logo depois do primeiro, mas engajei-me para terminá-lo só agora. Mas, sei lá, fluiu tão fácil depois! Enfim, sem embolação.

Acho que agora já dá para ver bem como as coisas irão andar. Espero que o clima da fic esteja como o clima da própria música, porque essa é minha intenção (se não estiver, então droga XD). Um pouco da história do Hino também.

E, sei lá, é uma hora da manhã, sei nem o que estou escrevendo. Só queria agradecer muito pelas reviews, fico realmente feliz de saber que tem outras pessoas que gostam de OCs s2.

Capítulo não betado, mimimi. (SUA MENTIROSA. EU SOU O QUE? HEIN? HEIN? MUITO BONITO, MURDER) (oi, é a Abra, pessoas felizes e assustadas. Aliás, comentem.) (Ham, isso foi antes de eu pedir à Abra pra betar, claro.)

Espero que goste, Mon, saudades de você o/ (e da Abra, é claro, apesar de eu não estar dizendo isso) (e vamos fingir que todos vocês acreditaram que foi a Murder quem escreveu isso. Provavelmente ela vai apagar, então...) E é claro que estou com saudades da Abra, mas a fic é pro Mon, então eu estava dizendo isso pra ele. Espere a MF.

Oi, não precisam ler isso.

**Reviews?**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:**Nem KHR nem o OC presente me pertencem. Oh, God.  
**Aviso:**A fic contém OC. Não gosta? Tente dar uma chance e leia. Simplesmente não de muda opinião? Não leia.  
**Aviso II:**Fic única e exclusivamente para Mr. Montagh.

**::**

**Capítulo 3**

_A heart to wrap around  
so I can find my way around_

- Boa noite, Décimo, desculpe incomodar. – Gokudera disse, enquanto curvava-se.

- Gokudera-kun! Boa noite! O que veio fazer aqui? – Tsuna perguntou, um pouco receoso. Lambo estava tendo uma crise há pouco e ele sabia muito bem o que Hayato fazia para cuidar disso. E, definitivamente, não queria ver sua casa indo pelos ares.

- Tínhamos combinado de estudar hoje, lembra? – Disse, enquanto tirava os sapatos para entrar na casa.

- Ah, sim! Tinha esquecido, desculpa. Mas... Yamamoto-kun não vinha tamb-

- Não. – A resposta veio rápida e dura.

- A-ah... tudo bem. Então, vamos subir.

::

- Falando assim, até parece que tenho que agradecer por estar no primeiro ano.

- _E tem, estou te dizendo. Você vai ver. Vai chegar um momento que você não vai entender absolutamente nada do que os professores dizem._

- Tem certeza que isso não é só com você, Yamamoto? – Hino retrucou, rindo. Uma gargalhada sonora veio do celular que encostava na orelha.

- _Bem, pelo menos eu tento entender, certo?_

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – A risada aos poucos foi morrendo, até que ficaram em silêncio. Hino mordeu o lábio inferior ao escutar um longo suspiro de Takeshi e sentiu que, aos poucos, todo seu corpo estava ficando arrepiado. – Yama-

- _Você pode sair hoje, Hino?_

- O quê?

- _Quer ir caminhar um pouco comigo? É um parque mais ou menos perto da sua casa. Você deve conhecer. Se não quis-_

- Eu vou. – Hino apertou com um pouco mais de força o celular. Seu coração parecia querer sair por sua boca. – Agora?

- _Agora._

::

Yamamoto ajeitou melhor o casaco, xingando-se por ter esquecido o cachecol. Ultimamente, estava extremamente frio. Sentou-se em um banco que dava de frente para um playground, naquela hora vazio, do parque. Não havia quase ninguém por ali, além de alguns casais ou pessoas fazendo cooper. Mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando por Hino, torcendo para que ele chegasse logo. A conversa daquela tarde com Gokudera o fizera extremamente mal. Sabia que tinha sido grosseiro e anormalmente sério, mas sabia que _precisava_ ter sido desse jeito. Se não, nunca conseguiria mandá-lo embora.

Suspirou. Desde que fora para casa, não parava de pensar em ir para a casa de Hayato e dizer-lhe tudo o que estava engasgado em sua garganta. Mas não podia. Porque, se ele fosse lá, apertasse a campainha e Gokudera abrisse a porta, sabia que não falaria nada. Sabia que acabaria se rendendo. Sabia que conversar seria última coisa que iria fazer com o Guardião da Tempestade. E, por isso, precisava de Hino.

O quanto antes.

::

Gokudera observava desatentamente Tsuna tentar fazer um dos exercícios. Há um tempo que ele estava nisso, mas Hayato tinha certeza que o Décimo só precisava de um pouco de tempo. Afinal, ele era o Décimo Vongola! Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que matemática!

O Guardião da Tempestade suspirou. Desde que chegara ali tentara ocupar sua cabeça apenas com Tsuna e o bem-estar do próprio, mas, sempre que pensava em relaxar, a conversa pouco agradável daquela tarde o perturbava. Droga de idiota do baseball. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Por que estava complicando as coisas? Tentou imaginar se fizera algo para irritá-lo, mas tinha certeza que era o mesmo tratamento de sempre. Tratamento esse que não impedira Takeshi de se declarar a seis meses. Então por que aquilo agora? Seria aquele tal de... Hino? Gokudera bufou. Sua cabeça doía. Não agüentava mais tantos pensamentos sentimentais.

- Hm, Gokudera-kun? – Tsuna chamou, cauteloso.

- A-ah! Décimo! Me desculpe! Estava um pouco distraído. Alguma dúvida? – Hayato tentou se recompor, mas o outro continuava a encará-lo com o cenho franzido.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece meio triste. – Gokudera corou de súbito.

- Eu? N-não, Décimo. – Encarou os cadernos. – Isso não importa, de qualquer forma, vamos nos concentrar em seus estudos, por favor! Eles são mais importantes.

- Ma-

- Ele disse que não importa, Tsuna inútil. – Reborn interrompeu, enquanto pulava na cabeça do aprendiz.

- Reborn! Achei que estivesse dormindo. – O Sawada murmurou, enquanto passava a mão na cabeça levemente dolorida.

- E estava, mas você fala alto demais. – Tsuna ia retrucar, mas o bebê o ignorou e encarou Gokudera. – É bom que esteja aqui. Tenho uma missão da Vongola pra você.

Os olhos de Hayato brilharam por alguns instantes. Uma missão. Naquele momento. Era _perfeito_. Afastar-se por um tempo e explodir alguns caras. Não tinha jeito melhor para acabar com qualquer pensamento confuso e voltar ao seu estado normal de espírito.

- Eu topo.

- O-o quê? Gokudera-kun, você irá aceitar? – Tsuna perguntou, alarmado. – Nem sabe ainda como é! E não precisa fazer isso, tenho certeza de que Reborn está falando beste-

- Uma pequena família está criando alguns problemas pra Vongola . Não é nada demais, mas sei que você anda sentindo falta de estar em alguma missão. Ninguém melhor que você para resolver isso rápido. – O bebê pulou para a escrivaninha de Tsuna e pegou um papel. – Aqui está sua passagem. É daqui a dois dias. Dino explicará melhor as coisas quando você for para lá.

Gokudera sorriu.

- Certo! Muito obrigado, Reborn! – E curvou-se levemente, imensamente feliz por estar sendo reconhecido e pela oportunidade de sair dali o quanto antes. Sawada, no entanto, encarava aquilo tudo atônito.

- Dino-san? Isso quer dizer que você vai para a Itália?

- Por favor, Décimo, deixe-me provar mais uma vez que sou capaz de ser seu braço direito! Terei que deixá-lo por uns dias, mas me certificarei antes que alguém cuidará de sua segurança.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando, mas...

- Conto com sua aprovação.

- E-eu não tenho que aprovar nada, p-pode ir! Só tenha cuidado. – Tsuna murmurou, suspirando. Mais uma vez Reborn metia um de seus amigos em algo perigoso. E mais uma vez Tsuna tinha que agir como se fosse chefe deles, coisa que não queria. Mas era inevitável, não era? Ele era o Décimo Vongola. Esse era o preço que tinha que pagar para de alguma forma ter certeza da segurança de todos que gostava.

- Pode deixar!

Gokudera suspirou, satisfeito. Era isso. Era disso que precisava para parar de pensar em Takeshi.

::

- Aqui! – Yamamoto exclamou assim que vira Hino chegar ao parque, esfregando as mãos enluvadas umas nas outras. O outro o viu e sorriu, indo de encontro a ele.

- Desculpe a demora, minha tia me ligou.

- Tudo bem. – E sorriu ternamente.

Hino enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e passou a observar seus pés. Takeshi não tirou o sorriso do rosto e continuou a encarar o garoto a sua frente. O silêncio reinou entre os dois por alguns segundos, até que Hino levantou a cabeça.

- Yamamoto... – Começou, sentando-se no banco que o espadachim estava, incitando-o a sentar também. – Posso... perguntar algumas coisas?

- Claro!

- Certo. Então, bem, você e o tal de, ahn, Gokudera. Vocês não são apenas amigos... são?

O Kotoba observou o rosto de Takeshi empalidecer e repetiu inúmeras vezes para si mesmo de que não estava arrependido. Pensara nisso todo o caminho para o parque. Sabia que algo dentro dele começava a borbulhar e queria pensar dez vezes antes de deixar aquilo continuar. Já quebrara cara muitas vezes, apenas não queria mais uma. Não com Takeshi.

O Guardião da Chuva respirou fundo.

- Não, não somos. – Apertou os olhos. – Quer dizer, não _éramos_.

- Naquela noite que você estava na chuva...

- Era para eu supostamente estar com ele. Eu saí mais cedo do colégio naquele dia. Fiquei vagando o dia inteiro até voltar para casa, só para sair de novo de madrugada.

- Para ir para a casa dele?

- Hino... O-o ponto é que eu tenho um motivo para afirmar que isso é passado e para preferir ficar na chuva a ir para a casa dele... certo? – Olhou ao redor nervosamente, antes de se aproximar mais do Kotoba. Acariciou a bochecha um pouco vermelha do rapaz. – Eu te conto tudo depois, quando eu... conseguir engolir isso melhor. Confia em mim?

Hino sorriu de leve, envergonhado.

- Confio.

Com mais uma olhada ao redor, Takeshi se curvou para selar seus lábios nos de Hino, sorrindo por entre o beijo.

::

_ "Takeshi deu um enorme sorriso ao ver Gokudera e Tsuna se aproximando. Cumprimentou-os._

_- Tudo certo para eu ir hoje, né Hayato? _

_Perguntou, não conseguindo conter-se. Mas logo franziu o cenho. Gokudera encarava-o, incrédulo, as bochechas aderindo um tom rosado, mas longe da vergonha habitual. Parecia extremamente desconfortável. _

_- Para onde? Vocês vão sair? – Tsuna perguntou, inocentemente animado. A expressão de Gokudera apenas piorou e seus lábios começaram a tremer._

_- Não é nada. Não vamos a lugar nenhum. – Hayato respondeu, ainda extremamente trêmulo, desconfortável e com a voz dura. – Vamos, a aula vai... vai começar. – Murmurou e saiu, levando Tsuna consigo e deixando Yamamoto para trás, que os encarava com o cenho ainda franzido._

_Antes de entrar na sala, porém, Gokudera lançou-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo._

_Yamamoto piscou. O que foi aquilo? Ele não falara nada... demais, falara? Então, porque aquela atitude repentina? Não parecia a vergonha de sempre, de quando Takeshi destilava palavras carregadas de intenções. Parecia... medo. Mas... medo de quê? Então se lembrou dos olhares nervosos que ele lançara à Tsuna. Do rosto mais pálido que o normal ao ouvir a pergunta do Décimo. Medo de que ele descobrisse._

_Takeshi cerrou o punho. Não sabia para onde iria, mas definitivamente sairia daquela escola o mais rápido possível."_

Yamamoto lembrava disso. Yamamoto _sentia_ ainda isso. E sabia bem porque fora embora naquela tarde. Lembrava-se do desconforto do olhar. A raiva ainda estava em sua boca, é claro. Então... Por quê? Por que, diabos, estava ali? Encarou a porta do apartamento do Guardião da Tempestade por alguns segundos antes de inspirar profundamente.

Para deixar tudo claro.

**::**

**N/A: **TANTANTAN! Surpresa! As coisas ficaram um pouco mais tensas e tudo. Tomara que eu escreva o próximo capítulo logo, porque ele está todinho na minha cabeça. Espero que tenha gostado, Mon. E todos os lindos que leem também s2. **Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Nem KHR nem o OC presente me pertencem. Oh, God.  
**Aviso:** A fic contém OC. Não gosta? Tente dar uma chance e leia. Simplesmente não de muda opinião? Não leia.  
**Aviso II:** Fic única e exclusivamente para Mr. Montagh.

**::**

**Capítulo 4**

Gokudera abriu a porta, um cigarro pendendo em sua boca e a indagação de quem seria em sua cabeça. Quando Takeshi o encarou, com um sorriso amarelo, o Guardião da Tempestade quase, quase, fechou a porta de novo. Pensou em perguntar o que o outro queria, pensou em chutá-lo para fora, pensou até em abraçá-lo, mas tudo o que fez foi se afastar um pouco para que Yamamoto entrasse, enquanto dava uma longa tragada em seu cigarro. O sorriso desconcertado do moreno havia sumido e agora ele esfregava as mãos na calça, parecendo escolher palavras.

- Eu... estava com Hino agora há pouco. – Começou, notando a expressão já fechada de Gokudera tornasse carrancuda, pensando se não começara já errado. – Ele mora aqui perto, sabe? Por isso, é, acabei esbarrando por aqui e... – Sua voz morreu. O discurso que preparara o caminho todo até ali parecia ter morrido em sua boca. No discurso, só mencionava Hino no final.

- O que você quer, Yamamoto? Achei que não queria conversar. – A frieza do guardião acertou Takeshi em cheio e sentiu que, tudo bem, merecia aquilo pela conversa da tarde.

- Acho que você sabe, não é?

- Não, eu realmente não sei. Porque não fui eu que sumi de repente, furei um compromisso, apareci no dia seguinte com um cara que eu nunca vi na vida, e fiquei todo nervosinho a qualquer menção de um comportamento estranho. Não, eu não sei o que está se passando em sua cabeça e acho bom você explicar antes que eu te chute para fora daqui. – Gokudera concluiu, ligeiramente ofegante e corado de raiva, jogando o cigarro na lixeira mais próxima. Sua cabeça estava explodindo como suas bombas de tanto pensar no que diabos estava acontecendo e queria explicações naquele segundo.

O Guardião da Chuva suspirou longamente, dando as costas para o outro e se jogando no sofá da sala. Planejara não chegar no ponto em que Gokudera era quem despejava suas reclamações, planejara apenas ele falar, antes de sair orgulhoso de si mesmo por aquela porta.

- Senta. – Sussurrou alto o bastante para que o outro ouvisse, Gokudera postou-se a sua frente, ainda de pé. – Que seja, então. – Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, estavam sérios como nunca estiveram, o que fez Hayato estremecer levemente. – Você quer saber o motivo de tudo isso? Bem, é que... não dá mais, é isso. Eu... cansei.

- Do que vo-

- De você, Hayato, de você. Mas não do... do Hayato que eu encontro quando venho aqui, do que se mostra quando estamos apenas nós dois, do Hayato que se importa, esse que está com raiva pelo meu comportamento estranho. Eu cansei daquele que só sabe ser desagradável, birrento e mimado. Do que me humilha e me deixa com raiva. Do que, aparentemente, tem _vergonha _de mim. Do que me chama de idiota e fica _insuportável_ perto do Tsuna. – Levantou-se. – Que droga, Hayato, eu admirava sua preocupação com o Tsuna, agora eu só acho que é mais um motivo para você me destratar, para me querer longe. Quer saber por que fui embora mais cedo ontem? Porque estava com vontade de te esganar pelo modo que me olhou. Parecia que eu era um doente por mencionar sutilmente que iria a sua casa na frente de Tsuna. É tão... díficil assim para você me tratar bem? – Parou por um instante, respirando fundo. Estava parecendo menos confiante e decidido do que queria, mas não conseguia mais parar. Gokudera pareceu pegar fôlego.

- Eu não prometi nada há se-

- Há seis meses, eu sei. Não prometeu. Eu que fui mesmo um grande idiota de achar que um relacionamento com você o faria mudar comigo.

- Mas eu sempre o tratei assim. – Hayato recorreu, percebendo o quanto sua abordagem estava errada, mas simplesmente não conseguia dar o braço a torcer e tudo isso levava ao ponto onde estavam.

- E eu achava engraçado. Até começar a doer. Até eu começar a me importar mesmo e perceber quantas e quantas vezes você me destratava em público e que eu nunca podia reclamar, que eu tinha que ficar sorrindo e esperando por outra vez. Até eu começar a perceber que você não ia mudar, que namorar você só fazia tudo isso doer mais do que quando éramos apenas amigos.

- Eu não... Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele tal de Hino, não tem? – Takeshi o olhou, agora completamente indignado, começou a andar pela sala.

- O... o quê? Sério que você vai por esse caminho? É tão difícil assim para você admitir que me trata como lixo, que prefere pensar que estou assim tão magoado porque fiquei com outro cara e quero esconder?

- Se eu realmente te tratasse assim, não estaríamos nem falando em nenhuma relação. – Gokudera retrucou, o pensamento rápido, a respiração acelerada, via que algo desmoronava há sua frente e não sabia como consertar. Yamamoto riu, sem vida.

- É isso, Gokudera? Então eu devo ficar imensamente feliz porque você me deu a honra de namorar comigo? De me deixar te tocar e beijar? Que, por isso, todo o resto deve ser visto como consequência do prêmio principal que é você? Eu não sou tão sem amor próprio assim. – Meneou a cabeça, sentindo um torpor de tristeza e mágoa percorrer seu corpo.

Não era daquele jeito que queria que as coisas acontecessem, imaginava ambos despejando o que pensavam e depois amigavelmente decidindo que continuariam apenas como melhores amigos, como duas pessoas maduras. Mas aquilo... aquilo o estava deixando com mais desprezo pelo Guardião da Tempestade. Aquilo estava tomando proporções que não queria. O estava fazendo falar coisas que doíam nele mesmo. Yamamoto odiava brigar.

- Quer saber... esquece. Achei que te devia uma explicação sobre tudo, mas você simplesmente não... entende. – Fez menção de sair pela porta.

- Está com Hino, agora? – Gokudera falou, cheio de raiva, mandando qualquer tentativa sua de esconder o ciúme para longe. O outro rapaz encostou-se à porta, sério.

- Ele está me salvando de você, se quer saber. Me impediu de aparecer aqui de madrugada, como um idiota apaixonado.

- Vocês...

- Que merda, Hayato, você quer saber mesmo? É, nós transamos. E se duvidar, vou para lá assim que sair daqui. É isso que você quer ouvir, droga?

Gritou, sentindo-se fora de si e completamente perturbado, tentou girar a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. Encostou sua testa na porta e assim que virou, sentiu os lábios de Gokudera sobre os seus. Yamamoto franziu o cenho e de início não retribuiu o beijo, mas aos poucos foi apertando o garoto de cabelos cinzas junto a si e devagar abriu sua boca para receber a língua do outro guardião. Gokudera parecia desesperado e atordoado, desabotoando depressa sua blusa, enquanto Takeshi tirava a dele. Não queria soltá-lo por um segundo sequer, porque nunca tivera tanta certeza de que iria perder o moreno que agora beijava avidamente sua boca. Colaram os corpos, sentindo o estremecimento de ambos, o que fez Yamamoto segurar com firmeza a cintura de Hayato e o último puxar levemente os cabelos do moreno.

De alguma forma, chegaram ao quarto do dono da casa, e Takeshi deitou-o gentilmente na cama. Ambos se encararam, quase se estranhando. Algo estava diferente ali. Eram os mesmos toques, gentilezas e beijos, mas tudo parecia estar a mil quilômetros de distância. Gokudera foi o primeiro a balançar a cabeça e a pensar que era impressão, puxando mais uma vez Yamamoto para si.

Qualquer frase, palavra ou conversa ficaria para depois.

::

Hino travava uma batalha interior entre seu orgulho próprio e a curiosidade misturada com preocupação. Seu celular fora apertado por sua mão quase por todas as aulas daquela manhã. A ausência de Yamamoto na escola o fazia franzir o cenho, pois até o dia anterior estavam rindo, se beijando e trocando confianças, mas agora de alguma forma aquilo se transformara em um Hino esperando na entrada do colégio, na sala e no terraço. Sabia que estava transformando uma simples falta em uma enorme onda, e que estava sendo apenas paranoico e nervoso, e que não chegaram ao ponto de um dever satisfação ao outro. Parou por uns segundos antes de revirar os olhos. O que ele estava pensando afinal? Tudo bem que tudo se iniciara de uma forma muito louca, mas só fazia um pouco mais que um dia. Ele não poderia já estar tão envolvido assim a ponto de preocupar-se com detalhes.

Meneou a cabeça e continuou a caminhar para sua sala ao final do intervalo. Estava apenas se protegendo demais, era isso.

Um cumprimento despertou-o de seus pensamentos. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos sorria levemente para ele ao reconhecê-lo. Hino forçou sua memória. Tsuna, era esse o nome, Takeshi comentara brevemente sobre o amigo no dia anterior, apesar de estranhamente também ser chamado de Décimo. O Kotoba retribuiu o cumprimento, percebendo que ele estava sozinho, sem o tal de Gokudera, que pareceu se preocupar tanto com Tsuna no dia anterior.

Já em sua sala, bateu de leve na própria testa. Pensar em besteiras parecia estar sendo seu passatempo preferido naquela manhã.

::

A moleza e a dor nos quadris, já conhecidas e acostumadas, se apossaram de Gokudera no momento que ele abrira os olhos. Piscou demoradamente, tentando se lembrar de qualquer coisa, a começar por seu nome. Uma repentina tristeza o pegou, fazendo-o franzir o cenho. Normalmente acordava bem após uma noite como aquela, então porque... Olhou para o lado e Takeshi, já acordado, o encarava, sério. "Ah", quase disse. A sorte de não se lembrar do que acontecera foi rápida. Devagar, e gemendo levemente de dor – o que o fez se lembrar do quanto foram... ávidos naquela noite –, virou-se para o Guardião da Chuva, que deixou os dedos passarem de leve pelo cabelo de Gokudera. Mas o gesto não queria dizer nada, fora distante como qualquer outro toque daquela noite.

- Precisamos conversar... – Yamamoto murmurou, franzindo o cenho, parecendo de repente estar sofrendo de algo.

- Hm. – Murmurou, sentindo a garganta seca. Sabia que deveria falar bem mais que aquilo, mas... algo sempre o bloqueava. Nunca conseguia falar o que realmente queria, a não ser quando era um enorme xingamento. Sempre travava e tinha plena certeza que por se fechar tanto é que chegaram naquela situação. Respirou fundo e olhou para cima. Era mais fácil se não encarasse os olhos tão penetrantes de Yamamoto. – Eu não presto para relacionamentos, devia ter te avisado. – O moreno fez menção de falar algo, mas optou por ficar calado. – É, eu não presto mesmo. Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar e, quando percebo, já magoei todo mundo, Takeshi. – Sentou-se, sentido o rosto esquentar. – Bem, o ponto é que eu realmente achei que iria... dar... você sabe, certo com você. Você é tão... feliz, sei lá, que achei que não conseguiria te atingir com minhas vontades e que seguiríamos assim.

"Fui egoísta a esse ponto. Meio que... achei que essa sua mania irritante de estar sempre rindo acabaria por... bem... me contagiar. Eu na verdade queria isso. Só que eu já estou muito quebrado e entranhado em mim mesmo. Sério. Mas eu não... argh... eu não consigo me afastar de você. Não consigo me desligar e acho que é por isso que ando sendo um merda contigo. Pra ver se... se você é que se desliga de mim, se segue tua vida de uma vez e me esquece. E eu... que porra, eu devia ter te deixado sair de uma vez por aquela porta ontem... devia mesmo. Fui um merda de um egoísta de novo. É sério, Takeshi, me... " Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, não sabia mais o que dizer.

Yamamoto franziu o cenho e passou a observar Gokudera, a garganta fechada. Era duro ouvir aquilo tudo e era ainda mais duro saber que era verdade. Imaginava o que se passava na cabeça do outro rapaz ao falar isso e como ele havia encontrado coragem para dizer aquilo tudo. Quase praguejou baixinho. Por que só no fim Hayato se mostrava daquele jeito?

- Bem, isso... eu... Eu vim ontem aqui para esclarecer tudo, dizer que ia tentar com o Hino e que... queria agora apenas ser seu amigo. – Sentou-se também, apoiando sua mão no ombro de Gokudera, que estremeceu. – Mas agora eu... eu... por que você sempre faz uma confusão com a minha cabeça, Hayato? Não deveria estar no seu quarto, na sua cama. Por que você faz isso comigo, hein? Haha... – Riu apenas para expulsar o bolo em seu estômago, mas não estava feliz.

Apoiou o queixo no ombro do Guardião da Tempestade e imediatamente se afastou. Lembrou-se do dia anterior, do terraço frio e do ombro quentinho de Hino sob seu queixo. Aquela não era uma cena dele e de Gokudera.

- O que foi? – Hayato indagou, ao notar o comportamento estranho de Yamamoto.

- Não, eu só... você vai viajar?

Rapidamente Hayato ficou inteiramente vermelho e olhou para a mala feita no canto do quarto, para onde Takeshi olhava, confuso. Tinha esquecido completamente da missão para o qual partiria no dia seguinte.

- Reborn me passou uma missão pela Vongola... na Itália. – Falou, apertando os olhos. Yamamoto o encarou, incrédulo. – Eu ia até falar com você para cuidar do Décimo enquanto eu estava fora.

- Por quanto... tempo?

Um silêncio estranho e desconfortável pairou no quarto. A declaração anterior de Gokudera, por mais que parecesse o fim, havia dado uma pequena e fina esperança para Takeshi por ser tão sincera, pensou que tudo poderia talvez se concertar.

- Eu... não sei. Mas não é rápida.

- Entendo. – Yamamoto encarou as próprias mãos. – Você sabe que eu sou loucamente apaixonado por você, não sabe? – O Guardião da Tempestade imediatamente encarou o outro, o rosto completamente vermelho. Yamamoto engoliu em seco, mas não por sentir vergonha de falar aquilo, não sentia mesmo, mas por algo dentro dele de repente parecer vazio. Como se aquilo que dizia já não era a completa verdade. Ignorou a sensação. – E por mais que você seja assim tão difícil consigo mesmo, eu sei que você sente o mesmo. – Gokudera pegou ar, quase irritado, mas acho que negar só o faria mentir e estragar tudo. Ficou calado. – Só não sei se isso ainda vai dar certo. Eu acho que eu... precisava de você aqui.

- Nós podemos... – Hayato começou e em seguida se calou. Levantou-se da cama, percebendo com um corar de bochechas que ainda estava nu. Foi até seu casaco jogado no chão e pegou seu cigarro, acendendo-o imediatamente. Precisava de uma fuga. Ultimamente, ela era Takeshi, mas agora... – Podemos não pensar nisso agora. Dar um tempo. Eu vou para a missão, você fica aqui e... quando eu voltar, nós vemos no que vai dar.

- Você quer deixar para lá, então. Enquanto você foge para a Itália, você quer dizer.

- Droga, Yamamoto, você sabe que não é isso.

- E é o quê, então? Você foge e desconta suas frustrações enquanto eu fico aqui? Não vou esperar por você.

- Vamos ver isso quando eu voltar.

- Eu não vou prometer nada, Gokudera. – Yamamoto falou, amargo, e Gokudera teve quase a certeza de que estragara tudo, mas preferiu se agarrar a ideia de que quando voltasse tudo ficaria bem. E se não ficasse... bem... ele mesmo disse que assim era melhor, não? Deveria... só... continuar solitário. Com o coração na boca, começou a se vestir. – O que, você ainda vai para a escola? Acho que não da mais tempo...

Gokudera o encarou rapidamente, percebendo que aquela era a primeira vez que escola, e consequentemente proteger Tsuna, não passara uma vez sequer por sua cabeça.

- Eu não... estava pensando nisso. – Comentou, terminando de se vestir.

- Hm. – Yamamoto estranhou. – Acho que vou tomar um banho e... sair daqui. – Murmurou, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca. Haviam feito sexo quase a noite inteira após uma briga, acordaram e brigaram de novo, com tudo praticamente terminado, mas ainda assim... Não sabia se iria conseguir sair dali. Ficavam naquele ar tenso e estranho, sustentando apenas pela familiaridade daqueles meses. O moreno bufou e se levantou, deixando o lençol escorrer por seu corpo, sentindo o olhar de Hayato sobre suas costas nuas. Andou em direção ao banheiro, decidindo ignorá-lo até estar devidamente limpo.

::

- Gokudera-kun! – Tsuna exclamou, afastando-se para deixar o seu braço direito entrar. – Fiquei preocupado quando não apareceu hoje na escola, aconteceu algo?

Gokudera engoliu toda sua vergonha antes de responder.

- Só estava arrumando as coisas para a missão. Desculpe preocupá-lo, Décimo.

- Então você vai mesmo, né?

- Creio que sim, Décimo. Mas não se preocupe, vou explodir todos e voltarei logo. – Afirmou, num pequeno sorriso, e Tsuna tentou saber como aquilo o deixaria menos preocupado. – Já designei Yamamoto para protegê-lo enquanto eu estiver fora, ele é um inútil, mas acho que basta enquanto não volto. – Falar de Yamamoto doía, então xingá-lo o quanto pudesse deveria acalmá-lo.

- Sabe, n-não precisa designar ninguém para me proteger, isso... – Mas ao notar que o guardião iria retrucar, Tsuna suspirou. – Bem, está com fome? Acho que ainda tem algo do jantar, talvez só tenha que esquentar...

- Não, não quero incomodá-lo. Só vim me despedir, pois a viagem está marcada para a madrugada.

- Eh?! De madrugada? Você vai sozinho para o aeroporto? Eu e Reborn podemos ir, acho que o Yamamo-

- Obrigado por se preocupar, mas estarei bem, sozinho. – E imediatamente franziu o cenho ao dizer aquilo.

_"- Vai querer que eu te deixe no aeroporto ou algo assim? – Takeshi perguntou, ambos mais calmos, mas ainda com aquela estranheza, parecida com o fim, na boca._

_Gokudera meneou a cabeça, tomava um gole do seu café. Takeshi o encarava do outro lado da mesa, parecendo pouco interessado na torrada que segurava._

_- Não... não precisa. Eu sei me virar sozinho. – Murmurou, a frase era arrogante como sempre, mas o tom parecia seco. Yamamoto apenas assentiu, levantando-se._

_- Eu sei que sabe, talvez esse seja o problema. – Com um suspiro, colocou seu prato na pia e encarou a água escorrer por alguns segundos antes de se virar para Gokudera novamente. – Acho que... é isso. – Falou e, surpreendentemente, sentia-se aliviado. Como se toda aquela tormenta estivesse chegando finalmente em um final. Não precisava ser um final feliz, ele constatou, apenas um final._

_Hayato não disse nada, apenas levantou-se, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Caminhou até o espadachim e roçou os lábios nos dele levemente, antes de se afastar e assentir. Takeshi não retribuíra o beijo._

_- Cuide do Décimo. Eu irei saber se não o fizer. – Ordenou e Yamamoto sorriu levemente._

_- Não se preocupe, eu irei. – Dito isso, acenou levemente, pegou suas coisas e, com um longo suspiro, saiu daquele apartamento._

_Era o fim, ele sabia, ele sentia isso vindo de Takeshi, mas, naquele momento, para sua própria saúde mental, ele iria guardar para si o pensamento de que tudo voltaria ao normal quando ele voltasse. Isso. O tempo curaria tudo. E com esse pensamento, deixou o moreno ir, ignorando o fato de que sim, o tempo cura tudo, inclusive ele mesmo."_

Tsuna encarou Hayato, parecendo não querer tirar o mesmo de seus profundos pensamentos. Era impossível não notar como Gokudera parecia estranho, distante, durante aqueles dias. Movido pela preocupação com o guardião, abraçou-lhe rapidamente e tentou dar o sorriso mais confiante que conseguia.

- Bem, então tome cuidado, Gokudera-kun! Mande notícias, certo? E b-bem, se não quiser ir, você sabe que não precisa.

Hayato engoliu em seco por alguns segundos e retribuiu o abraço, com a cabeça longe dali. Sorriu um pouco e meneou a mão.

- Nah, já disse para não se preocupar, irei voltar logo. Tchau Décimo, diga para o Reborn que irei cumprir minha missão. – Disse, acenando, enquanto ia embora e, devagar, limpava sua mente.

- Tchau, Gokudera-kun! – Tsuna acenou, no fundo, sabia que ele iria ficar bem.

::

- _Hino?_

- Ya-yamamoto?

- _Eu... haha, estou aqui fora, pode abrir a porta?_

::

**N/A: **Depois que eu achei esse capítulo quase completo, eu tinha que postar, omg.


End file.
